


EARTHWORKS by Oliver Jackson

by dangercupcake



Category: Original Work, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Bookstores, Gen, Professional Author Oliver Jackson, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: Honoré's younger sister owns a bookstore, and features Jacks's new book as the staff pick of the month.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	EARTHWORKS by Oliver Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you tell me about the documentary you're watching. NOT SORRY.

_Go Book Yourself_  
1866 Mountain Road  
Moncton, NB E1G 1A9

_Parlez-vous français? Cliquez ici. ___

__**This month’s staff pick comes from ADÉLÉOSA LEBLANC, New Progressive Socialist member of the Moncton City Council and co-owner of this bookshop. Addie would like you to know that she did not pick this book because the author is the ex-boyfriend of her older brother, but that is why she read it!** _ _

__Bonjour-hi! My pick for book of the month is _EARTHWORKS_ by Oliver Jackson. I know Oli as my older brother’s ex-boyfriend, as one of the most famous hockey players of our time, and as the guy who writes the science fiction novels my teenage son is obsessed with. I was _not_ expecting to see he had written a murder mystery: my kryptonite!_ _

__I borrowed this from my son, who unwisely left it in our bathroom, and devoured it._ _

__It is _shockingly good.__ _

__Its main character is little known real life historical figure archaeologist Alexander Keiller. He is probably best well known for publishing the first book of aerial photography and pioneering using aerial photography for exploring archaeological sites. What most people don’t know is that he was obsessed with megaliths, or neolithic stone monuments. Yes, like Stonehenge._ _

___Earthworks_ opens with a murder in 1925, the murder of one of Keiller’s employees, interrupting Keillor’s work on his book of aerial photography. _ _

__And then when Keiller accidentally finds some evidence, he stumbles on some uneven ground, and ends up . . . somewhere else._ _

__No longer in 1925._ _

__No longer on Earth._ _

__It is hundreds of years later. The specific megalith he’d fallen on in 1925, clutching a piece of evidence, is now on a planet thousands of light years away in a museum about “the Ancient United Kingdom of Terra” -- and that’s where he is too, sprawled on top of the completely excavated megalith, thirteen feet in the air, being stared at by _aliens_._ _

__And that’s just chapter three._ _

__Anyone looking for the further adventures of J. Tuesday Ghost and his boyfriend Captain Goulet will be disappointed, since they do not appear, but if you’re looking for a murder mystery that spans galaxies and a millennia, and has an interesting and unexpected rich Scottish guy investigating his own privilege, this is the book for you. There’s also a very romantic love story in the background, but our protagonist remains single, devoted to and pining for his real life historical wife at the time, Veronica Mildred Liddell. In a book full of interstellar travel and time travel, Alexander’s continuing love for Veronica is actually what I found the most difficult to believe, but I’m willing to give Oli and his romantic soul the benefit of the doubt in the service of a good story._ _

__**_Come meet the author and hear him read from_** EARTHWORKS _**on Friday at 6 P.M. Or just come for the delicious hor d’oeuvres and free wine.**__ _


End file.
